inocencia
by necrara-darkangel
Summary: La gente esta acostumbrada a esperar algo de ti, que creen saber que harás o como reaccionaras, solo porque tu cara dice una cosa; pero déjenme decirles algo, las apariencias engañan y más de lo que creen. Y ella lo entendía a la perfección.


Hola gente aquí Necrara

Pues aquí les dejo un oneshot de los azules, aun que hablan más o menos en general. Usualmente escribo de los verdes pero quise intentar algo diferente. Espero que les guste, si recibo comentarios interesantes contare que paso.

Saludos Necrara

Inocencia

La inocencia y pureza son virtudes que se valoran, que hacen de una persona agraciada en la mayoría de las opiniones pero hay lados de que te consideren el inocente puro que ningún mal hace que también te juega en gente espera algo de ti que la creen saber que harás o como reaccionaras solo porque tu cara dice una cosa; pero déjenme decirles algo, las apariencias engañan y más de lo que creen. Y ella lo entendía a la perfección.

En la ciudad de salta villa los años pasaban, gente venía, gente se iba. El tiempo hace cambiar las cosas, otras veces te muestra el camino que realmente quieres de maneras que uno no espera, así al menos lo pensaba burbuja. Mirándose al espejo cepillando su pelo por 3ra vez para que quede como le gusta, sus coletas ya no las usaba, quería dejar esa imagen de niña inocentona aun que la seguía teniendo a su edad.

-perfecto-dijo la menor de las ppg ya adolecentes próximas adultas o no estaba segura, según el profesor envejecían más lento que una persona promedio. Burbuja sonrió a su reflejo, coloco unos aros en sus orejas finalmente tomando una chaqueta saliendo de la casa, su hermana mayor blossom estaba estudiando para una beca y su otra hermana bellota desaparecida por ahí. Los años pasaban aun que ellas no lo aparentaban mucho, su grupo unido ya no lo era tanto los únicos que hacían líos eran sus contrapartes o algún ladrón de turno ni los monstruos venían ya. Era hora de ver que eran mas allá de ser heroínas, una de sus hermanas ya se había dado cuenta desde antes y no se frenaba por nadie, pesar de la mala mirada de la prensa amarillista sin olvidar a la alcaldesa bello y blossom con sus regaños

Mientras volaba observaba la ciudad mismos escenarios que ya resultaban aburridos, ella quería recorrer el mundo, ver cosas que nadie vio, salvar animales, la naturaleza no vivir aquí para siempre. La rutina familiar era aburrida, ir con la alcaldesa también, la escuela aun era emocionante pero lo que más le encantaba era el sexo. Si escucharon bien la dulce e inocente hermana menor de las ppg , le encantaba tener sexo y las sensaciones explosivas de esos momentos, eso no quiere decir que se acostaba con cualquiera, oh no , ella era selectiva, tenía con que dado que era líder de porrista, bonita y la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase fantaseaban con sacarle lo "pura". Sentía pena algunos días, otros risa, realmente no la conocían bien, pocas personas las conocían bien, ella dejo de ser casta hace tiempo, que lo demás no puedan ver mas allá de sus rizos y ojos celestes que aparentan inocencia era otra cosa. ¿Manipuladora? Un poco pero sin maldad.

En cuanto a sus hermanas pues cada una cambio a su modo, bellota había descubierto su poder secreto pero no se lo dijo a nadie y respetaba eso. Su hermana bellota ya estaba haciendo sus propios planes de irse a su modo rebelde pero sospechaba que esta vez no se iria sola, tenia alguien, un **él**. Si se preguntan por qué remarco lo masculino es porque bellota es bisexual, lo descubrió hace tiempo por comentarios de rumores y lo confirmo cuando la pesco una vez ebria. Nunca le dijo nada, no era quien para juzgar, bellota tenía un carácter complicado no era fácil de llevar en un plano social menos intimo. Aun que al aparecer encontró a alguien y tenía una sospecha de quien. En estos años se hicieron más cercana entre ellas, no es que excluyeran a su pelirroja hermana pero su relación de hermanas era tirante cuando trataban temas personales. Uno pensaría que se escucharían mutuamente y darían cariño incondicional, pero la verdad es que su hermana mayor no quería colgar la capa de heroína y líder, mas que cuidarlas se la pasaba regañándolas en el **que diran los ciudadanos** , **que debemos dar el ejemplo a los demás** , **que no podemos defraudar a la ciudad ni a la alcaldesa** , **que le debemos a los pobres ciudadanos responsabilidad moral** , etc. Cosas que ciertamente su hermana mayor debe despertar, con solo decir que cuando bellota apareció con un tatuaje, la sra líder puso el grito en el cielo y dio un discurso de lo incorrecto que es eso como si fuera la madre de ellas. Lo más gracioso es que el profesor no se hizo problema, el ya sabía, bellota le había consultado por nuestra sangre especial. Le preocupaba su hermana, tenía una idea de la realidad algo diferente, los pobres ciudadanos le preocupaba mas si le aumentaban los impuestos a que si bellota se hacia un tatuaje, y si hablamos de adolecentes, por favor era el celular de moda o ver cuántas novias/ os tenían y como lo presumían.

ya que menciono a la líder del PPG, pues blossom, también se puso bonita y mas juiciosa del que dirán, de las reglas, las normas, lo que la alcaldesa necesite o cosas que para una adolecente no deberían de importar, no se supone que estamos en la edad de la rebeldía. Su hermana mayor se la pasaba ocupada casi todo el tiempo, era miembro de 7 clubes distintos, parte del consejo escolar, estaba en un curso pre universitario para una beca, se encargaba de proyectos que la alcaldesa le mandaba, se podría decir que era su secretaria sin paga. Para ser la mas "inteligente" de las 3 pues no se daban cuenta que la estaban usando, ella era capaz de mucho pero se limitaba a todo lo que era correcto, quería ser abogada, seguramente le iria bien pero sentía que su hermana mayor estaba siendo encaminada por un tipo de justicia demasiado derechista. Su única relación sentimental no el funciono se la pasaba mas ocupada por asuntos ajenos que a lo que hacia su propio novio, ella no lo culpaba, llevaban 2 años de pareja y con suerte tuvieron 3 citas en todo ese tiempo.

Llegando finalmente a un departamento donde dejo su cartera escuchando la lluvia de la ducha, sonriendo divertida dejo sus zapatos y camino despacio por el ese cuarto masculino, aspirando el perfume del aire , escuchando con cuidado, estaba solo en el departamento asi que era su dia de suerte. Quitándose el vestido con cuidado caminando en ropa interior para la ducha, entrando como la dueña del espécimen masculino rubio que estaba saliendo de la misma.

-hola, ese conjunto es nuevo-dice boomer sonriendo al ver la lencería celeste con puntilla que destacaba la piel lechosa de su rubia favorita.

-pues digamos que me tentó cuando lo vi-dice la joven ppg caminando hacia el besándolo con este ya haciendo posesión de su cintura. Su relación comenzó hace años cuando luego de terminar con Bobby por cosas que no vienen al caso, estuvo soltera largo tiempo hasta que se cruzaron de vuelta con los RRB en un proyecto de "segundas oportunidades para villanos" de la alcaldesa, quizás fue lo único bueno que hizo esa mujer desde que subió al mando. De miradas de molestia pasaron a miradas de lujuria pues ambos siempre fueron menos complicados que sus hermanos mayores al ser mas simples de pensamiento cosa que lo confundían como "tonto" o "bebita". Iniciaron una relación en secreto que no tardo mucho en ir a lo físico, ella quería a alguien que le pueda aguantar y el bueno no se hizo de rogar. La ya no tan bebita estaba como quería y ciertamente siempre le atrajo, ahora mas. Sus hermanos ahí andarían, butch andaba con alguien se le notaba por que casi no aparecía por casa y brick pues andaba en lo suyo, haciendo negocios criminales en otras ciudades, cuando los trajeron para ser reformados les dieron un departamento para ellos dado que vivir en un volcán con un mono villano no era bueno para ellos. Esa alcaldesa necesita ponerse menos relleno en sus tetas, ellos no serian reformados para ser títeres de ella o de algún gobierno, harían su ley y ya.

-pues digamos que no eres la única tentada-dice el supuesto reformado villano mientras comienza a besarla, queriendo quitar ese lindo conjunto. Devorando su boca bajando a su cuello, apareciendo una sonrisa perversa en su boca al sentir a la inocente burbujita acariciar cerca de su entrepierna, estaba ansiosa y el igual para que mentir. – alguien me extraño ¿No?

-mas de lo que crees-dice burbuja suspirando a la vez que su hombre muerde su cuello deslizando su corpiño para dejar rojos esos pechos que decían literalmente muérdeme. – Conseguí ese chocolate que nos gusta-dice la rubia soltando una indirecta que su contraparte entendió bien alzándola para la cama de su cuarto mientras mordía su cuello entre besos, no dormirían mucho por lo que restaba hasta mañana.

Ciertamente burbuja no sabía que pasaría de aquí a unos años pero no se quedaría en esa jaula dorada de heroínas que le querían vender, y así pase de ser la dulce e inocente burbuja que no rompería una taza con maldad a la que se escapo con su enemigo pues que bienvenido sea ese título. Su hermana bellota la apoyaría, su padre tenía el presentimiento que no le sorprendería tanto y por su hermana mayor pues ya vería. Por el momento ella solo quería concentrarse en una sola cosa. Ella adoraba a boomer, adoraba sentirse libre y adoraba el sexo.


End file.
